


The Devil Met A Hawk

by hcwkeye



Category: Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Marvel’s Daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcwkeye/pseuds/hcwkeye
Summary: “You know what?” he replies, finally, but instead to the empty streets. “I should’ve joined the circus.”
Kudos: 8





	The Devil Met A Hawk

Matthew can hear the echo of every step as she approaches him— power-walking in some attempt to catch up, he thinks, bemusingly, but doesn’t bother to slow his pace. Eventually the girl tires and stops dead in her tracks, and despite his efforts to disconnect, he finds himself glued to his spot.

“H-have,” she begins, too strung up on catching her breath to close the gap between them, which the man is immensely thankful for; he didn’t feel like turning around.

“ _Have_ ,” the girl starts again, her voice beginning to find its footing, and Murdock is more than a little impressed by her composure. I mean, for someone who was nearly shot minutes before, she was fine (to his standards at least, and if he thought about it a little more, he wouldn’t have considered it a good thing). Hell, if he hadn’t been the one to save her, he would have assumed her accelerated heart rate was due to some sort of athletic competition rather than the after-shock came with, well, almost dying.

”Have you ever met Hawkeye?”

Matt’s caught up enough in his suppressed laughter and vast amusement that he doesn’t fully realize he’s started moving until he’s at least two blocks away, judging by the passing sirens.

”You know what?” he replies, finally, but instead to the empty streets. “I should’ve joined the circus.”


End file.
